


Sole Mates

by three_miles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_miles/pseuds/three_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feet are aching after a concert, and Harry is surprised to find that he rather likes rubbing them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sole Mates

Louis couldn't resist them--a ridiculous pair of Louis Vuitton python lace-ups.  
  
"They've got  _my_  name on them," he pointed out, grinning as he snatched them away from Zayn.  
  
"Those are meant for Zayn," the stylist groaned.  
  
"I'm not wearing those!" Zayn knelt and went through a trunk of shoes, pulling out a pair of boots he'd worn a dozen times. "It's this or trainers, I told you."  
  
The stylist sighed and gave in, as she often did with these five strongwilled boys. "Those won't fit you," she warned Louis, who was giddily discarding his plain dress shoes in favor of the new ones. “Don’t come crying to me when your feet are aching later.”  
  
"I don't care," he said. "I'll make it work."  
  


* * *

  
  
Louis looked  _fierce_  in the shoes.  
  
But his feet hurt so much, Harry practically had to carry him offstage. Louis limped, his arm around Harry's shoulders, all the way to the bus, and then from the bus to the hotel entrance. He leaned against the wall in the elevator, and hobbled down the hallway after bidding goodnight to Niall, Liam, and Zayn. He stopped short of his and Harry's room, and slumped against the wall.  
  
"Hazzaaaaaaaa," he whined. "I can't do it. I can't walk."  
  
"You're literally five feet from our room," Harry laughs.  
  
"Help me!" Harry wanted to ignore him, tell him he brought the pain upon himself, but he couldn't resist Louis' pouty face.  
  
"Alright, come here you fabulous bastard."  
  
Louis expected Harry to offer him his arm, or maybe a piggy-back ride, but he did not expect Harry to literally sweep him off his feet.  
  
"Hazza?" Louis asked, grinning as Harry fumbled with the key card while balancing Louis' weight. "Are you carrying me over the threshold?"  
  
Harry threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Suppose I am."  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry ran a bath in the huge tub, emptying the tiny good-smelling bottles of body wash under the tap until there were bubbles everywhere.  
  
Louis sat on the edge of the sink in his briefs while the tub filled, flexing his bare feet and moaning like a porn star.  
  
"Feels so good."  
  
"Was it worth it?" Harry asked. "The shoes?"  
  
"Of course," Louis scoffed. "I was photographed in them about a thousand times. Definitely worth it."  
  
Harry dipped his toe in the water, testing the temperature, and then climbed over the side. "You gonna get in?"  
  
"Larry Stylinson: they even bathe together!" Louis declared, his announcer voice bouncing off the walls of the tiny room as he pushed his briefs down over his hips. Harry couldn't help but appreciate his smooth, round arse flexing as he tiptoed over to the tub.  
  
They had a few different post-show rituals, depending on where they were, how much alcohol was available, and how far security would let them get from the hotel. The other boys bristled when they were told to stay in the hotel, but Harry and Louis found it relaxing to stay in sometimes.  
  
They settled on opposite ends of the tub, both boys' legs outstretched and Louis' feet on Harry's thighs, and talked about the show.  
  


* * *

  
  
They sat there so long that the water started to cool, and Harry let it drain a bit so he could add some more hot.  
  
"How are you feeling, my poor, crippled Lou?" he rasped, his voice hoarse from a long day of interviews and performing.  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you, but I might regret wearing those shoes."  
  
"Ha!" Harry's eyes went wide, his jaw slack, excited at Louis' admission that he was wrong.  
  
"Don't mock me! I'm in  _pain_ , Hazza!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Harry said, reaching for Louis' foot and squeezing gently. "Maybe this will help?"  
  
"Oh dear God," Louis moaned, tossing his head back against the cool porcelain bathtub. "That is... that is fucking amazing."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, pleased at Louis' reaction. He gripped Louis’ foot with both hands then, pressed his thumbs into the arch, and spread them out slowly, putting pressure on the tender ball of Louis’ foot.  
  
“Oh!” Louis sighed, his back arching and his whole body responding to Harry’s touch. “Just right, Harry. That’s perfect.”  
  
He continued to groan, to praise the God that made Harry with such perfect hands, to loll his head back and forth and wiggle and writhe under Harry’s touch.  
  
Harry told himself it was Louis’ wanton moaning that made him hard, but truth be told, he’d felt his cock stir as soon as he wrapped his hands around Louis’ long, graceful foot.  
  


* * *

  
  
“I think we need more hot water,” Louis said eventually, after Harry’s firm massage relaxed into a gentler, soothing touch.  
  
Harry turned and twisted, leaning up to reach the tap, and felt Louis’ foot brush his cock.  
  
“Whoa there, Curly Boy,” Louis teased, flattening the sole of his foot against Harry’s thick cock, pressing it against his abdomen. “Someone’s got a bit of a fetish, eh?”  
  
Harry hisses at the direct contact and pushes Louis’ foot away, embarrassed.  
  
“Maybe it’s just you over there moaning and carrying on like a whore,” he grumbles.  
  
“It’s well established that you love objectifying me,” Louis teases. “You always do it. My fantastic hair. My tight arse. And now, obviously, my feet.”  
  
Harry bats Louis’ feet away again, but Louis scoots down a bit lower in the tub and pushes his heel up Harry’s torso, resting it between his pecs and wiggling his toes in Harry’s face.  
  
“You probably want to kiss them, too, and suck them, you cheeky--”  
  
He gasps when Harry does just that, bending low to suck Louis’ big toe into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and then pulls off, giving it a tiny kiss before moving on to the others.  
  
“Fuck, Haz, I was just teasing,” Louis says, his eyes wide. “You don’t have to.”  
  
“Maybe I want to,” Harry argues, suddenly defensive. “Maybe I want to, and why shouldn’t I? I do loads of stuff you want to do, pulling your hair and calling you dirty names when we fuck. I let you do that rude thing with your mouth--”  
  
“You  _loved_  that!”  
  
“Maybe, but it was still rude. Anyway, quiet down. I’m busy.” Harry went back to kissing and licking every one of Louis’ pink, perfect toes. When he got to the smallest one, he looked up into Louis’ eyes. Wordlessly, Louis lifted his other foot to Harry’s chest, presenting it for more kisses.  
  
While his left foot was occupied by Harry’s attentions, he slid his right foot back down into the water, searching out Harry’s erection. He rubbed it with the arch of his foot, stroking up and down the shaft slowly, and watched Harry’s eyelids flutter with pleasure.  
  
Louis experimented, dragging two toes down the underside of Harry’s shaft, using them to gently massage his balls. All the while Harry sucked away at Louis’ other foot, humming and making happy little noises.  
  


* * *

  
  
“My fingers are getting pruney,” Louis said softly, after Harry switched feet for the third time.  
  
Harry put Louis’ foot down abruptly, suddenly blushing. He’d lost track of time, focused only on the task at hand. He’d never thought of himself as having a foot fetish before--certainly he appreciated a nice-looking foot, maybe even stole a few lingering glances of the lads’ bare feet when they were all living together. He’d had some thoughts, that’s all, but he thought they were normal, teenage boy “everything makes you horny” thoughts.  
  
Apparently some things made him so horny he’d debase himself and rut up against Louis’ feet, just for the chance to put his hands (and his mouth) all over them.  
  
“Come on, love,” Louis said gently, reaching across the tub to pull the stopper from the drain. “Let’s have a shower, rinse off, and then we’ll go to bed and you can kiss my feet til the sun comes up.”  
  
Louis’ sweet smile made Harry feel better, made him feel loved and safe and, quite honestly, eager to wrap his lips around Louis’ toes again.  
  
When Louis stood up, water streaming off his body and bubbles clinging to his skin, Harry felt even better--because Louis was hard, too.  
  
He stared for a second too long, and Louis caught him. “Don’t look so surprised. I wasn’t the only one moaning and carrying on like a whore. C’mon.” He helped Harry up and they stood in the swirling water, cocks brushing against each other as they kissed softly, sweetly.  
  
“Shower? Rinse off?” Louis suggested again, and Harry nodded.  
  
Louis ran the hot water, a nice change from the bathwater that seemed to go tepid so quickly, and Harry stood under the spray. “Mmm, feels nice.”  
  
“You feel nice,” Louis said, pulling him close. They kissed again, more forceful and passionate now, and Louis shamelessly rubbed his erection against Harry’s hip. “You know, love, there’s something else you could suck...”  
  
Harry snorted, laughing at Louis’ less-than-subtle attempt to push Harry down to his knees.  
  
“Greedy,” Harry said, sinking to his knees anyway.  
  
“Won’t take long,” Louis promised, pushing Harry’s heavy wet hair back from his face. “Mmm, there. Suck it, Haz.”  
  
Harry moaned around Louis’ prick, closing his eyes after a few minutes as he tried to swallow it deep like Louis always did for him. He only managed to get halfway there, but he voweds to keep trying.  
  
Louis seemed to have lost his patience for experimentation. “Just... a bit faster,” he pants, his hand guiding Harry’s movements. “Gonna swallow it, baby?”  
  
“Mmm,” Harry moaned, batting his eyelashes as he looked up into Louis’ eyes.  
  
That was all it took. Louis reached out, bracing himself against the shower wall, and curled over Harry as he came, pulsing hot in Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry looked down as soon as Louis pulled his hips back, let his cock slip from Harry’s mouth. Louis thought he was upset at first, until he saw Harry’s arm moving faster and faster as he stroked himself to his own release.  
  
“Want me to suck you, Haz?” Louis offered sleepily. Fair was fair.  
  
“Louis...”  
  
“What is it, love?”  
  
“Can I... I want to come,” Harry said, his voice shaking and too loud in the small shower cubicle. He looked up into Louis’ eyes. “On you.”  
  
“On my feet, yeah?” Louis guessed. Harry nodded desperately, and Louis found that he couldn’t say no. More surprisingly, he didn’t want to say no.  
  
“Yeah, can I?” Harry begged. “Please?”  
  
“Do it, Hazza. Come on me.” Louis twisted the shower head, directing the water behind them so Harry would be able to see, so his cum wouldn’t all be washed away. “Come on my feet. On my toes.”  
  
“Fuck!” Harry grunted, falling forward so his forehead rested against Louis’ knees. Louis felt it, hot and thick on the tops of his feet and dripping down between his toes, and he scratched at the nape of Harry’s neck as he moaned and stuttered through his orgasm.  
  
He felt Harry’s fingers first, swirling and playing in his own cum. “Was that good?” Louis asked, still petting him.  
  
Harry looked up, his flushed cheek resting against Louis’ thigh, and says “Louis, I have to.”  
  
“You have to what, babe?”  
  
“I just need to...” Harry ducked down, crouching low on the floor of the shower, and licked a line up the top of Louis’ foot, from the tip of his big toe to his ankle.  
  
“Jesus, Haz,” Louis moaned. “Dirty boy. I love it.”  
  
Harry licked up all his mess, even tapping Louis’ ankle to get him to lift his foot so Harry could suck at his toes again. Louis let him lick and suck and worship until every trace of cum was gone and both boys were shivering.  
  
“Enough now, Harry,” Louis said, pulling him up by his shoulder. “That’s enough.” He fixed the showerhead so hot water was falling over them, and pulled Harry close as they rinsed off again.  
  


* * *

  
  
They went about their bedtime routine silently.  
  
Louis dried Harry’s hair roughly with a towel. Harry called a breakfast order in to room service.  
  
They didn’t look each other in the eye.  
  
Only when they curled up in bed, lights off, pinkie fingers linked on the mattress between them, did either one of them bring it up.  
  
“D’you think I’m a freak?” Harry rasped.  
  
“ _My_  freak,” Louis said, scooting forward until he could see Harry’s face more clearly. “I’m a freak, too, remember.”  
  
“True.” Harry giggled, tickling Louis’ side. “We’ll just be freaks together.”  
  
“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
